The Tigress VS the Master
by Adrenaline Shockwave
Summary: Have any of you ever wondered what kind of motherly figure Kenshin must have had?After all,Hiko can't have been a great role model when it came to cooking etc.,but what happens when the master doesn't like the mother? What happens when she fights back?
1. Default Chapter

I know I haven't even finished any of my other fics, but yes I am starting a new one! This little creation came to me one night as I was reading and I felt that I just had to get it out here for everyone to read! Well, this is supposed to take place back during the revolution; right after Kenshin had been found and taken in by Hiko. Hiko taught Kenshin all he knew about swordsmanship, but you know someone had to teach Kenshin more about life in general. I mean not like Hiko couldn't have done it, but I always thought there had to be some sort of motherly figure in Kenshin's younger life. So I decided to substitute my own ideas about what it was like for him in those early days!  
  
Chapter 1,  
The Tigress  
  
A young Kenshin Himura stumbled down the bank of the river that ran a ways from Hiko's home. He had been sent to fetch water by his master and so with great eagerness and willingness to please his beloved sensei, he stumbled along as quickly as his tiny legs would allow him as he tried to balance the heavy wooden buckets on the pole that lay across his shoulders. He rolled the bottoms of his hakama up so that he could wade out into the mud far enough so that he could fill his buckets with clean water. His task was tedious and exhausting; for the fast running current threatened to carry away his pale if he let his fingers slip even the slightest off of the handle. The young boy hooked both buckets back over the notches in his pole and hoisted the heavy burden up onto his shoulders. As he turned to make his way back up the bank he realized now why his master had told him to be careful which part of the river he got the water from. With all of the extra weight now resting precariously on his shoulders there was no way Kenshin would be able to scramble back up the muddy bank side.  
  
Kenshin: Uh oh, this does not look good that it doesn't! How will this one ever manage to get back up?  
  
Kenshin was never one to quit without even trying though, so he began his dangerous assent, carefully placing one foot in front of the other, but he had only made it up a few steps before he began sliding back down. The bank was just as steep all along that side, as far as Kenshin could tell, but there was a bend in the river a little ways downstream, so he headed down that way in hopes of finding an easier way out of this little trap. There were thick forests on either side of the stream as he rounded the small turn, and now he couldn't even tell what lay beyond the ridge of the bank.  
  
Kenshin: I hope there aren't any robbers around here.  
  
All of a sudden a small bobber attached to a fishing line plopped into the water a short distance from him, and he watched it as it was swept away in the current, the fish nibbling madly at it before he realized that the line had to have an owner. So the young boy discharged his load and cupped his hands around his mouth and called to whoever it was on the far side of the bank.  
  
Kenshin: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, is anyone up there?  
  
The shocked face of a young woman peered over the bank side at the youngster. She seemed harmless enough and so Kenshin waved his arms above his head to make sure he had her attention. She was pretty, no older than 20 years, but her slightly tan skin and dusty hair told him that she had been outside a while. Her eyes were a sparkling grayish white color and she had long, blondish brown hair. She wore a wide brimmed straw hat, and western styled black riding breeches, she also wore a loose white gi and was bare foot. She was definitely a foreigner, because she had a western accent and most of the women around these parts didn't just walk around dressed, well, like her.  
  
Woman: Can I help you sir?  
  
Kenshin: (nervously rubbing the back of his head) Um, this may sound strange, but I can't get back up the river bank and I was wondering if you new of a place where it would be a little less steep so that I might get out of here.  
  
The young girl chuckled at his predicament before nodding her head and replying to him.  
  
Woman: Hold on little fella, give me a second and I'll get you out of there.  
  
She returned after a few moments with a thick rope, which she had tied a small stone to the end of to use as a weight.  
  
Woman: I'll throw this to you, an you just grab a hold and I'll pull you across to this side an haul you up.  
  
Kenshin: Couldn't I just find a flatter place to climb out of here?  
  
Woman: Sure, if you feel like walking with those buckets on your shoulders for the next four miles. But trust me; this way is just a little bit faster! Now, tie the rope about your waste, and hold tight to those buckets so you don't loose them.  
  
Kenshin did as he was told and though he did get quite wet, he was across and out of the ravine in no time at all. The woman even helped him to refill his buckets with water and gave him some dry clothes to wear until his others were clean.  
  
Woman: I'll just bring them back tomorrow, but for now, let's get you home.  
  
Kenshin: Um, oh, by the way, I didn't happen to catch your name.  
  
Woman: Hah, it's Jessie, Jessie Carllow. And you are?  
  
Kenshin: My name is Kenshin Himura. I live a ways back on the other side of this stream with my sensei, Master Hiko.  
  
Jessie: Well, we'll just get you back to your master Hiko before he starts to wonder where you've been.  
  
Kenshin: But how will we get across the river?  
  
Jessie: Well, WE can't cross the river, but a good friend of mine can!  
  
Kenshin: Really! Who?  
  
Jessie: You'll see, we just have to get back to my house; it's not far from here.  
  
She led him back a ways into the woods, where they found a small cottage with little puffs of grey smoke coming from the chimney. A large coral off to the side held several cattle among other livestock, but tethered to a small post at the front of the house stood a rather large Arabian stallion. He was a fiery reddish gold color, save for his mane and tail which were a stark white, with clear blue eyes, and four white hooves.  
  
Kenshin: I can't ride a horse.  
  
Jessie: Well you won't be riding him alone, I'll go with you.  
  
She saddled up the brute, who whinnied anxiously, yearning to get out and run. She put Kenshin up first and then swung her own body up over the horses back. He snorted at the extra body that now sat upon his back, not understanding why such a tiny little thing would be allowed to ride him. Jessie didn't even need to kick him to get him going; he just bolted off in the direction of the river. Kenshin gripped madly onto the animal's mane, his eyes scrunched shut. The horse bucked his head at the small annoyance, but galloped on, skidding almost to a stop at the first side of the bank and completely leapt over the river, landing gracefully on the other side. Kenshin's grip relaxed and he began to open his eyes at the blurry world as they sped along. The ride wasn't so bad after he got used to it, and a small smile spread over his face as Jessie gave a whoop to urge the mount on. They halted suddenly when Kenshin pointed out Hiko's house, almost throwing the poor boy off. Kenshin unhooked his buckets from the horse's saddle, which, surprisingly enough were still full of water, and thanked Jessie for her kindness.  
  
Jessie: No problem, just be careful next time, hey, if you ever want to learn to ride, you know where to find me!  
  
Kenshin: Alright, thank-you again.  
  
He waved as Jessie turned and headed back to her own home, she responded with an identical gesture, and noticed that Hiko had come out to see who had returned his student.  
  
Jessie: (whispering in her horses ear) Come on, Stud, get us home now.  
  
Kenshin: (muttering to himself) An odd name for a horse.........  
  
Hiko: BAKA-DESHI!!  
  
Kenshin: Uh, oh......hello sensei, I've brought you your water.  
  
Hiko: Where have you been, and why are you dressed in those ridiculous clothes, and for Kami-sama's sake, do you have any idea who that woman was?  
  
Hiko had begun to shake Kenshin by his shoulders, causing him to spill the majority of the water in his buckets. The child simply stared at his master in fear and slight confusion.  
  
Kenshin: I went to get your water, and I got stuck in the ravine.  
  
Hiko: I told you to watch where you went to get it!!  
  
Kenshin: I......I forgot.  
  
Hiko: GRRRRRRAAARRRRRRRRR.........oh, just forget it, just promise me you'll never set another foot near that woman so long as you may live!  
  
Kenshin: But she was very kind to me, that she was, and she helped me get out of the ravine, and refill my pales, and......  
  
Hiko: And I don't care! Just never set one foot near her again!  
  
Kenshin: But, why master?  
  
Hiko: Because that woman is a pure evil little witch!! She's a tigress without stripes, who hides among the unsuspecting and then strikes without warning!!  
  
Kenshin: Sessha fears he does not understand your anger.  
  
Hiko: I'm your sensei, you needn't need to understand my reasoning or anger, just do as I say!  
  
Kenshin: Yes sir.  
  
Hiko: Now, go and fetch us some water, and this time, don't get yourself stuck!!  
  
Kenshin: Ugggghhh, yes sensei.  
  
The young boy trudged off to redo his tiresome task, pondering all the while just what could possibly make his master despise the kindly young girl so very much. Maybe they had a history. He would have to investigate this later, but for now, he had to attend to his chores.  
  
Well readers, how do you like it? I promise you all, it will get much better, but for now, this will have to do. Hope you all liked it! 


	2. Jessie Carllow

Oh yes!! I'm back with my new story, and I hope you all like it!!! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2,  
Jessie Carllow  
  
Kenshin (who by the way is about 8 years old at this time) was polishing his practice sword by the well at his master's home. He was pondering over the reprimand given to him by his Shisho the previous day, but couldn't seem to understand why Hiko so strongly disliked this western woman. Maybe he was afraid that she would be a bad influence to him, or maybe he thought that she would turn Kenshin against him? But none of it seemed to be very probable, so the boy sat in the sunlight, continuing to polish his blade as a pensive expression danced across his young face.  
  
The sound of hoof beats along the dirt road alerted the boy that they had some unexpected company. The next sounds to reach his ears were the angry shouts of his master as they clashed with the high pitched whinnies of a very upset horse. Kenshin ran as quick as his feet would carry him to the front of the house, where he witnessed his master as the angry man swung a sword high over his head in an attempt to slash the beast's rider to pieces!  
  
Kenshin: Master, NO!!!! What are you doing, you're going to kill someone!  
  
Hiko: Stay out of this boy! This doesn't concern you!  
  
Kenshin: Please, she's not going to hurt anyone, she only came to return my clothes.  
  
Hiko: WHAT!!!!! Why in Kami-sama's name would she have your clothes!?!?!? That's it, you little wench, what have you done to my student!?!  
  
Kenshin: (throwing himself in the way of his master's blade) No, it's not like that, please Shisho, just let her leave here in peace!  
  
Jessie: My goodness sir, you know, I've met men like you before, your blood pressure'll be the death of you. I was only coming to return the boy's clothes, they got wet yesterday as I was pulling him out of the river. If it pleases ya, I'll be off now, for all our sakes.  
  
Hiko: (trying in earnest to remain calm) No, I believe you and I need to have a talk, if you'll walk this way? Kenshin, please take this girl's horse to the well, keep him company for a bit.  
  
The young boy just stood, completely baffled, as his master shoved the reins of the horse into his hands, and turned to Jessie, roughly taking her by the arm and heading back down the road with her, his voice lowered to a deadly hiss.  
  
Hiko: Why are you here!  
  
Jessie: I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a son, I helped him out yesterday, and when he told me he lived with you, I thought for sure it had to be some other guy.  
  
Hiko: He's not my son! And please, just stay away from him, I don't need you to turn him on me too.  
  
Jessie: Oh! Come off it already! I would never do such a thing, he already knows how to get to my house anyway, so how do you know that he won't just wander back over one day?  
  
Hiko: Because he'll listen to ME!!!  
  
Jessie: You got some real issues, you know that? It's this kind of behavior that screws kids up for life, you know?  
  
Hiko: No, it's spending too much time with cowards like you that will screw him up!  
  
Jessie: HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF CALLING ME A COWARD!  
  
Hiko: I wasn't thinking, I was doing!  
  
Jessie: (beginning to walk away) You sound just like my brother!  
  
Hiko: Good, at least one of us does!  
  
And my fellow readers, that was the straw that broke the camel's back, the moment those words reached her ears, she turned and swung with all of her might, a perfect left hook to Hiko's cheek bone. The blow caught him purely by surprise, and the tall man staggered back a moment, chuckling slightly, but just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Hiko: I guess I deserved that one, just get out of here for now. I don't need your help to be able to raise a young boy.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, the same way you didn't need help to save my brother?  
  
Hiko turned on her, rage seething in his eyes, but she was gone, as quick as lightning, leaving nothing but swaying bushes in her wake.  
  
Hiko: (muttering aloud to himself) Just the same as always, as fierce as any manslayer, but still nothing more than a woman.  
  
Jessie had returned to the house, and ran to the well where Kenshin sat stroking Stud's soft muzzle.  
  
Kenshin: Is everything alright Miss?  
  
Jessie: (her bangs falling across her face, hiding her emotions from the young boy) Yes, everything is just fine.  
  
Kenshin: I've been thinking about those lessons, I think it would be good for me to learn to ride, that is, if you would still teach me?  
  
Jessie: Um, yes, I'd love to teach you, but not without the permission of your master.  
  
Kenshin: Oh.........alright...well, I'll talk to him. See you around, I guess.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, see you around.  
  
She rode off into the woods, just as Hiko emerged from the trail. He stood by his student as the girl rode off.  
  
Kenshin: Shisho, might I...  
  
Hiko: No, you will spend no more time with that woman.  
  
Kenshin: Sensei, why do you hate Carllow-san so much?  
  
Hiko: Ancient history my boy, very ancient history.  
  
Such an answer did not please the young samurai however, and so, he began to brew up a new scheme in his head, one that would give him both answers, and new questions.  
  
That's all folks! Nah, I wouldn't be that cruel, this chapter is longer so keep reading!  
  
That night, Hiko lay sleeping, a bottle of sake limply clutched in his hand. He had taken in a particularly large amount that night due to the stress from the day's events, and so, the young Kenshin knew he would not be heard as he left the safety of his small room. Just to ensure his escape went unheard, he left through the small window in his room, a trail of sheet rope was the only trace of his departure.  
  
The small child ran off into the woods, racing along through the underbrush, avoiding as much contact with the roads as possible, for fear that he should meet any unwanted bandits. The moon raced ahead of him, casting its shreds of light down through the foliage to light the youngster's path. The woods finally came to an end as they were met by a road that lead down to the river's banks.  
  
Kenshin: Oh boy, how am I going to get across this? She can't be totally isolated; there must be some kind of bridge, or shallow crossing point somewhere. Although, it is an island, well, more like a large portion of land surrounded by a mote, but she would have to have another way to cross besides using her horse.  
  
The small boy began to walk up and down the bank, searching in both directions for some way to cross. He wasn't going to make the same mistake of getting himself trapped down by the river again. The noise of rushing water filled his head, his search still remaining futile. Finally, a strange noise fell upon his sensitive ears, causing him to look to his right, towards the woods. The little samurai placed his hand on the hilt of his old practice sword, and prepared to face whatever it was that might come forward. The bushes began to sway, and two golden, florescent orbs shone in the moonlight.  
  
Kenshin: (stepping back and trying to look fierce) Come out! Show yourself!  
  
And indeed, his opponent did show itself, but what stepped from the bushes was far from what he had expected. It was a rare and dangerous Siberian tigress, and she was hunched down, massive shoulders shifting, claws extended, and ears erect. She moved slowly, watching the child, but stopped short, emitting a low growl. With lightning speed, she turned back towards the woods, looking over her shoulder at Kenshin as if asking him if he was going to follow or not. Then, she took off, leaping through the woods, Kenshin watching after her for a moment before deciding to follow. Before he knew it, they had reached a small burrow, almost invisible to any passer by, that resembled a cave leading into the ground, and Kenshin followed on his belly after her. After a few minutes the cave opened up, and there remained nothing more than a rickety old log for them to cross and they would be on the small island. The tigress was already halfway across the log, and looked back once again to see if she was still being followed. With a final leap she was across, Kenshin hot on her heels, but she stopped. In front of her was a wall of thick grass, which she disappeared into, Kenshin, stumbled in after her, but was totally lost. Not too long after that, he fell upon dry, flat ground again, and was amazed to find himself around the back of Jessie's house, with Jessie sitting and gazing at the stars from a chair on her back porch. The child ran to her, startling her for a moment, but after she realized who he was, she listened to his tale of the tigress.  
  
Kenshin: Where is she? I know she cam this way! Did you see her?  
  
Jessie: Heehee, I don't know what you saw, but there are no tigers around here, they stay way up in the mountains, away from people.  
  
Kenshin: But, but she lead me right here, I heard her voice inside my head, and she told me to follow her, and she lead me here!  
  
Jessie: Alright, alright, just calm down, I'm sure it was all for good reason, and we can straighten things out tomorrow, but for now, go inside and get some rest. I'll be out here for a while yet. The spare bedroom is the second door to the right down that one hallway.  
  
Kenshin: Thank-you, Miss Carllow, but I did have one question for you, why does Shisho dislike you so greatly.  
  
Jessie: Oh, my poor boy, that is definitely a story for another time, when you are not so young. Go get yourself to bed now.  
  
The little boy bowed his head to her before reluctantly retreating within the confines of the strange western house. Then Jessie stood there for a moment, staring into the darkness.  
  
Jessie: So you're finally back, Zana?  
  
The reeds trembled slightly as the great tigress moved through them, slowly approaching the young woman.  
  
Jessie: It's been quite a while since I've seen you round these parts, are you well?  
  
Zana gazed calmly at the girl.  
  
Jessie: So what's headed our way now? I'm starting to believe that little medicine man was right, and why have you brought me the boy?  
  
Zana: (raising her head and bawling softly) RrrrrrrrrrrrrAAr, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAAr.  
  
Jessie: Live long my friend, and watch over us all in these times of peril.  
  
The tigress dipped her head lightly towards her human friend before bounding into a bright shaft of moonlight. There she looked back at Jessie one last time, and almost, as if she were a ghost, she disappeared the moment she stepped out of the light!  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo, spooky! Reviews please! Happy 4th of July everybody!!!!! 


	3. Ancient History

Wow, I've been gone like, THE ENTIRE SUMMER!!! Let me just say that after traveling to Australia, the Grand Caymans, and Cozumel, you can fall pretty far behind on your writing! But anyway, I'm back, with fresh ideas, and will hopefully be able to start cranking out the literature!

Chapter 3,

Ancient History

Well, let's see………where was I, oh yes! Zana had just left (did I mention that she, like Kenshin has violet eyes?) us and now Jessie turned to head back into her own humble abode. Kenshin stood waiting in front of the spare room that she had told him to use.

Kenshin: Jessie, who were you talking to?

Jessie: Oh, nobody, sometimes I just like talking to myself. Now, what was all of that you were saying about a tiger?

Kenshin: Well, I told you, I saw one! I know I did, I just know it, she lead me here too! I was afraid at first, but then it was like she wanted me to follow her, so I did, and that's how I got here, but you have to have seen her! She must've crossed right in front of you!

Jessie: Sorry Kenshin, I didn't see any tigers, like I said, they don't come down here anymore, there's too many people. Ah Kenshin…you kids have all of the fun…Kenshin……is Kenshin your real name? It doesn't seem so.

Kenshin: Actually, before sensei found me, my name was Shinta, but he said that was no name for a swordsman, so now my name is Kenshin!

Jessie: Shinta……that's a beautiful name, not that Kenshin isn't great, but don't you miss your old name, after all, a name is a precious thing, it's something only your parents can give you.

Kenshin: I don't know, I never really thought about that, I always just let Shisho call me Kenshin, I like that name.

Jessie: Well, so long as you're happy with it!

Kenshin: Yes, well, I suppose I should say goodnight.

He walked slowly into his room, looking around at all of the old things in the bright moonlight that filtered through the window above his western styled bed.

Jessie: I'll tuck you in.

Kenshin: Tuck me in?

Jessie: Yeah, why is that not cool?

Kenshin: I've never been "tucked in" before.

Jessie: Oh God, you're not serious are you!?! You're like, not a kid. Well, we can fix that, come on. I can't believe you're already 8years old and you've still never been tucked in!

She pulled back the covers and tucked them close around him once he was comfortably in the bed. He sat for a moment, curiously staring around at all of the strange things lining the room.

There were long swords and short ones, there were whips, and strange boots with metal stars attached at the heel, great long barreled guns, and some so tiny they could fit in a briefcase. Large assortments of bullets and gunpowder kegs sat in tidy boxes in a corner, and several black and white pictures hung in the shape of an awkward triangle on the wall. One picture, oddly enough, one was of Jessie, Hiko, and another man. Jessie stood happily in the middle, her arms reaching upwards around both of their shoulders. This must've been quite an old photo, because Jessie wasn't much more than 4 inches shorter than Hiko now, and she had to be at least 9 inches shorter than him in this photo.

Kenshin: Who is that?

He pointed sleepily at the man standing to the right of Jessie. She sighed and slowly rose off of the edge of the bed and walked over to the photo, chuckling dryly as she ran her fingers over the image.

Jessie: (sarcastically) Who, this unbecoming rascal? Hah, he's my brother, Johnathan Carllow. And this of course is your late Hiko.

Kenshin: You all look like such good friends there, why are you and Hiko such enemies now?

Jessie: Well, a long time ago, at the very beginning of this revolution of yours, those two were great pals. My brother and Hiko could've been brothers themselves, but anyway, they decided to go off and fight this war. They were young and rash and said I couldn't come because I was too young and because I was a girl. Well that got me mad, so I dressed as a boy, cut my hair, and road off to join them. I met up with them pretty fast, and alerted them of who I really was. They were angry that I had followed them, and told me to leave, but I stayed and went into battle with them. Hiko and my brother were ideal warriors, selflessly supporting one another in the thick of the noise. Where one's blade fell short, the other reached and so on, but I rode in alone. I was well trained, and was having no trouble at all, I was really quite good, but my brother let his concern get the better of him and left Hiko's side to come to my aid. That made Hiko jealous, but that wasn't the whole reason why he hates me now. After my brother rode to meet me, he and Hiko were separated. They were not used to battling solo, and so struggled apart. My brother's worry was not totally useless; however, for once he reached me he noticed that the enemy had mounted a large cannon on the hill. The cannon was aimed straight at us and the rest of our troops. He rode up beside me, and kicked my mount hard in the gut, which sent him reeling away, out of range of the cannon. The horse I rode then was the father of the late horse you see just outside. Anyway, the explosion caught my brother as the ball fell and killed him instantly; Hiko never forgave me because he says that if I had listened to them and gone home, then my brother would still be here. Part of me for a while believed him, but now I realize that it was John's time, and no matter what I had done, nothing could've prevented what happened. Besides he gave his life so that mine might be preserved, and I would never want his efforts to be wasted. But anyway, that's the story, and Hiko's still upset that he was so helpless in that situation.

Kenshin: That is a sad story. Why must we kill like that?

Jessie: Because, we're human, and imperfect, and so long as there are men to fight, and the urge for conflict, death will ensue. But don't ever be like that Kenshin, no matter what may happen to you in the many long years ahead, don't ever let your blade fall on the innocent, or shed blood for a corrupt purpose. Don't ever forget to love, and to move on and learn from your mistakes, rather than dwell and cry over them. Your hands will do many things, both great and terrible with the sword, I can see that in you already, but in the end, if you remember love, I know that you will be alright and that you will make the choice to use your blade for the defense of those who need it.

Kenshin: That is a good lesson, you should teach it to more people. Then we could all live peacefully, that we could.

Jessie: In time my boy, in time they will all learn, we just don't know how much time it will take.

Kenshin: (yawning and nodding off) It will take as long as the teacher……decides it……shall.

Jessie: That is a wise answer, goodnight……Shinta.

She closed his door behind her and walked off to her own quarters, kids today, man they just come up with new ways to surprise us everyday!

Well, I know it's short, but I had to udate fast. I'm sooooooooo behind with my work, and my computer is giving me a hard time. Please be patient with me, I'm trying to get caught up on everything!


End file.
